Training Tenten
by Whitefang16
Summary: Tenten develops feelings for Naruto after they start training together. She decides to give him a private lesson to improve their teamwork. Let the real training begin! Lemon NaruTen


**This story is a one-shot that really caught my mind when I started thinking of great NaruTen situations. As a lot of you already know, I love this couple and have two fanfictions already up on this site dedicated to the pairing of Konoha's Most Unpredictable Ninja and Konoha's Weapon Mistress. This story actually takes place after Sasuke's defection from Konoha and before Naruto's training with Jiraiya. I feel the need to remind you that this is a lemon and as such some of you might be concerned. Although most of you don't even care as long as they do it, right? Well without further ado here it is. Oh, and leave plenty of reviews and this one-shot may become a story or series of one-shots.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Ai no Jutsu: A Forbidden Art**

"SEI! HA! HA! HA! HAI!!! HAI!!! SEI!!! SE!!!!"

"Naruto-kun! Le-le-let's rest for a bit," pleaded Maito Gai as he laid on the thick soil on the ground below him, exhausted from the five straight hours of various taijutsu exercises. From seven in the morning till nine, it was various forms of cardiovascular exercises. Then from nine to ten with no break, live sparring with no holding back, then from ten till what Gai believe to be noontime, various taijutsu exercises. Neji and Lee were still recuperating from the mission with Sasuke, and Naruto decided to train with Gai and Tenten since Kakashi was unavailable at the time.

Both Gai and Tenten were exhausted, while Naruto on the other hand, was almost the same as he was at daybreak, so full of energy and dedication to his training. Still, it wondered to Gai how this knuckle head of a ninja could do so much. Not to mention scorn him while he was still down.

"What's wrong, Gai-sensei?!?" questioned Naruto. And before Gai could answer back, Naruto spurt out the words that would'nt normally come from him. "The springtime of youth waits for no one!" He said as he gave off that familiar fox-like grin of his.

Gai felt defeated. Here was Uzumaki Naruto teasing him about his springtime of youth. Naruto continued on training by himself, fighting imaginary opponents, putting more effort with every passing second. Gai turned his head away and muttered to himself, "The speed of the springtime of youth is pretty harsh..."

Not saying anymore, or probably having no energy left to do so, Gai's head gave in exhaustion as Gai drowned out of the new and rested.

Naruto continued on training. He was too focused on expanding his taijutsu, that he didn't notice the brown pair of eyes watching him from the back. Tenten. Hearing those words and watching her friend and fellow nakama train brought out a smile in her, despite how exhausted she really was on the outside.

She couldn't believe it all. It was several weeks or even a few months ago, that Lee was faced with the situation of giving up his life as a shinobi or to give up his life in general. But then, her idol, Tsunade--now the Godaime Hokage of Konoha, was brought back by none other than Naruto himself. Tsunade came in and performed the difficult surgery on Lee, thus giving his shinobi life back. He couldn't have waited to go back to being his own true self, and escaped from the hospital to join up with Shikamaru's team. From what she heard, Lee was able to save Naruto and give him the opening of time to pursue Sasuke. She also heard of the amazing battles that Naruto has fought in. His strength just keeps increasing. There was Inuzuka Kiba, her teammate Hyuuga Neji, Subaku no Gaara and that traitor Yakushi Kabuto.

She was impressed alright. But not with just his accomplishments in such short time, but not to mention how awesome he looks as he continues to train his body.

But then, Tenten blinked. And thought to herself. She asked herself if she...was being charmed by Uzumaki Naruto? Was she being flattered by the same person who is called such names as "dobe", "blonde baka", and "Konoha's Most Unpredictable Ninja"?

'How can this be?' she thought to herself. 'I...I can't explain my self...'

"Tenten-chan!" Naruto yelled at the girl, interrupting her train of thought.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Tenten responded somewhat surprised.

"I guess Gai-sensei's youth is running low." He said sarcastically. "Why don't you take him home to rest?"

Tenten nodded in agreement. "Hai." After agreeing, she walked over to Gai's near-dead-from-exhaustion body and placed his right arm over the back of her shoulder. Afterwards, she turned her eyes back at Naruto, who went on training. Every time she saw him train harder and harder, it would bring a smile to her face. Afterwards, she turned back and headed off, carrying her sensei's body with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took a good amount of time and her chakra to carry her sensei from the training grounds to Gai-sensei's house on the other side of Konoha. After plopping Gai's body on the couch in his living room, Tenten took a breath of relief then wiped the sweat that trinkled down her forehead. She then proceeded to head out by the door.

"Carrying him here took a lot out of me, and my chakra," Tenten said to herself. "...that and the training we had today, it'd be best if I took my time heading back."

Alongside training the body, you must also train the mind as well. That was one of Gai's teachings that seemed to stick with Uzumaki Naruto. And he enforced it upon himself daily by every single day around noontime, Naruto would drop everything around him and take time to focus on training himself mentally by strict meditation.

Naruto sat cross-legged on the ground and then closed his eyes as he took a slow breath. Afterwards, he relaxed his body and let his mind take over. For Naruto, meditation could focus on many things. New ninjutsu techniques, enhancement of chakra control for the use of hand to hand combat, many elements of being a shinobi could be what his mind wondered on. Sometimes it wouldn't be any of that, it would be something else, like the lessons of life.

The latter was the focus of his mind today, as Naruto could see in his mind, a vision of himself. He stood in a forest of fully bloomed cherry blossoms. The sakura petals flowed down from the draft that came from behind. He grabbed one of the petals with his hand and looked down. A single blossom then was caught in the draft once again. Tempted, Naruto ran after it, hoping to catch up with it and hold it in his hand once again. But he was out of reach, no matter how hard he tried to reach for it, it would still escape him. Just then another hand succeeded in grabbing the pink petal.

Tenten.

She held the sakura blossom with one hand, and held Naruto's hand in the other. She then gently placed the petal on his palm. And while he looked down at the pink petal in his hand, he felt warm as a small kiss was planted on his forehead.

The vision ended.

Naruto was left flustered in the training ground with his heart rate rising along with his little buddy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten was only halfway from her sensei's house to the training grounds to meet up with Naruto when her strength was giving out. She hasn't eaten anything since she woke up in the wee hours of the morning. She needed some nourishment. Luckily she looked up and saw a small sweet shop. Good enough for her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh that felt good," she said to herself as she drank down some refreshing green tea. After its warm sensational taste slid down her throat, she reached over to her order of kushi dango that sat next to her on her bench and quickly devoured an entire stick of the skewered rice dumplings.

She took another drink again. But this time it was less enjoyable than her last sip. As she sipped she let her mind drift again and thought about him again. Naruto. She didn't know if she was actually being drawn in by the blonde or not. It was too much of a mystery. She's always been there for her sensei and her fellow cell members. More for Neji than Lee. But still, she always did have a heart for the blonde known as Uzumaki Naruto. She just didn't know how big it was.

Reaching for another stick to eat, Tenten was then caught in a surprise as someone else reached for the same rice dumplings as her. She looked up and couldn't believe of all people she would meet, it had to be her.

"Temari..." she said less than enthusiastically as she stared up at the blonde woman.

"Tenten..." Temari responded with just as much enthusiasm as she looked at the brunette kunoichi from Konoha.

Sure, Suna and Konoha were together, and Temari and her siblings did save Shikamaru and his team from the Oto-nin, but that didn't matter. Tenten had a personal grudge with Temari, seeing as she humiliated her out of the chuunin exams, batting away her attacks like they were nothing.

"What seems to be bothering you?" Temari asked as she held a skewer of dango.

"Well one, your taking the dumplings I paid for, and two, you." Tenten responded with almost a bit of spite in her voice.

"Oh come on, are you still up in arms about your defeat back in the chuunin exam?" Temari asked swallowing the dango.

"I am." Tenten responded.

"Listen there's always next year," stated Temari, but the only reaction she got from saying that was Tenten turning her head away, trying not to hear anymore of Temari's words.

"Shouldn't you be leaving for Sunagakure?" asked Tenten with her head still facing away from the sand kuniochi.

"In a bit, but I decided to get something to eat before Shikamaru sees us off," answered Temari as she ate an entire stick of dumplings in one sweep. Saying that flicked something off in Tenten's head. Ever since the three siblings from Sunagakure have aided their allies, they were to remain in Konoha until that those they rescued are back to a health, as requested by Hokage-sama herself.

While they remained, there was gossip amongst her fellow genin friends that Temari was seen a lot with Shikamaru. And not just as helping him while his broken finger recovered, but also being alone with him. There were rumors that someone caught them... "In the act" ...but come on, this was Shikamaru they were talking about. He's the laziest and whiniest person in Konoha, doing something like that, with all the hip thrusting and such, doesn't sound like him at all. But if the rumors were true, to Tenten, maybe Temari could help her out with the dilemma she had with Naruto.

"Temari," Tenten asked Temari in a low voice. "Are you...and Shikamaru...,"

"Are we what?" Temari answered back.

"You know...together?" Tenten finally asked.

A few second of dead silenced followed afterward, while Tenten looked at Temari with a questioning look in her eyes. But just then, Temari laughed as her lungs would allow her. And as she did, Tenten's expression turned immediately into a scowl.

"I knew I couldn't get an answer from you," Tenten said as she got up.

But before the Konoha-nin could take a step, Temari stopped her laughing and grabbed Tenten by the wrist and forced her to sit down again. She then cleared her throat and began to be more serious in conversation with Tenten.

"To be truthful," Temari started. "No we are not. But I do consider him a good friend. But to me, he's too whiney and lazy, just not really the type of guy I would go after."

"I see." Tenten said somewhat sadly.

"But still...he is kind of cute and smart. I like that in a man, at first I didn't expect that out of him," Temari blushed a bit. "And he's always great to tag along also, doesn't seem to be bothered at all when someone like me is around. I thought he would say I'm "troublesome". All in all, if you could say something about it, I enjoy being with him. But I don't know if I'm the type that could BE with him."

"So you're taken in by the things that he does that surprises you?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah," Temari replied. She then rubbed her chin in wonder. "What's with the sudden interest in other people's relationships? Got a crush?"

As soon as Temari asked, nervous sweat rolled down the head of Tenten, in addition, her hands shook a bit, and her cheeks began to blush a little.

"You do, don't you?" Temari concluded. "I can see by your reactions. You just wanted to know if it's normal in people, am I right?"

"Ye-yeah." Tenten responded nervously.

"Listen I may be older than you by only a few years, but I know where you're coming from. It's natural. You gotta give in to these feelings. Love is spontaneous and you can't control it. You gotta give in, because if you deny your romantic urges, you're just denying yourself." Temari stated wisely.

After giving a small lesson in life, Temari then flashed a smile at Tenten, and smiling like she did was a rare thing for Temari. In surprise, Tenten's trust in Temari grew, and in return Tenten smiled back. The two began chuckling a bit in seeing each other's smiles.

A bit of time passed before Tenten decided to head out and give in to her feelings for Naruto. She waved goodbye to Temari who watched her off from the bench in the tea house. As Temari let a small wave back, Temari muttered to herself, "She's not so bad after all, whoever she's in love with probably is the luckiest man in the world."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten rushed her way to the training grounds, hoping to catch up with her blonde crush. As just as she got back there, there was Naruto as expected, but not training as he always would but instead sitting on a log, thinking to himself.

"Naruto-kun..." Tenten started.

"Tenten-chan!" Naruto said calling out to his fellow nakama.

"I'm sorry I took so long." Tenten stated.

"That's okay Tenten-chan, it's no big deal."

She took in a breath of air. She had to do it. She had to follow Temari's advice and give in. If not, she'll just be denying herself, and probably regret for the rest of her life of the chance she never took.

But Naruto was feeling the same as well. He sorta kinda knew what the vision in his meditation was saying. But he didn't know if it was really true. If that was really the message it was giving. Ever since that vision faded away in his mind, Naruto took all of his time till right now pondering about it. He needed more time to think.

"Naruto, I have to tell you something," Tenten said.

"It'll...have to wait..." excused the blonde ninja. "I'm just tired. I'm...going to take a shower. I probably smell don't I?" He asked smiling warmly.

"...ummm...doesn't hurt to take a shower. But then will you listen to me?" Tenten asked not looking him in the eyes.

"Sure." Naruto responded as he began to stand up.

With that, he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Right next to the training grounds was a changing facility with a male and female locker room each with a community shower room. Tenten entered the men's locker room and noticed Naruto's clothes and equipment lying about. She then heard the sound of water showering down on a lone person. Obviously to her it was Naruto.

She crept slowly, trying not to let Naruto detect her. As she approached closer to the shower room, she hugged the wall before its entrance. She peaked over, seeing Naruto in all of his own glory. For such a young person that he is, he was incredibly ripped. The water danced and flowed down his broad shoulders and firm backside. His nice skin and hair when wet made him look sexier than usual to Tenten. She didn't know if it was the steam from the shower that was getting her hot or if it was herself.

But her roaming eyes were then interrupted by his words.

"I don't know if I can tell her that vision. If I did, she'd probably laugh at me or toss me away like it was nothing. Besides, she's always around Neji. She's more attracted to him than she is with me. If what I saw during meditation is true, then my feelings for her are true." Naruto said clearly speaking to himself.

She then heard him sniffing, he was crying. Tenten was surprised to say the least. In all of the time she knew him she had never seen him cry. These were real tears. They were tears of emotions. Emotions that seemed to be reaching out for someone else.

"...but then again. She has always been there for me. She would train with me when Kakashi-sensei or Sakura-chan weren't around. She would help me, consul me, or be there for me. She's a friend. But she could be more than a friend. I...I...don't know what I'm suppose to do. I love her. But I don't know if I'm the one that she's supposed to love."

As the rush of hot warm water ran down onto his head, Naruto continued sobbing to himself, thinking and trying to gather himself. But as he did, he couldn't clearly make up what he really wanted.

Until then he felt soft warm flesh on his back and then arms draped over his shoulder, and someone's head resting on the back of his head. His head turned a bit and from the corner of his eyes there he saw Tenten fully nude and in the shower with him. Needless to say, it didn't take long for him to get aroused as he felt Tenten's full breasts pressing up against his back.

"Tenten!" Naruto yelled surprised at the kunoichi's forwardness.

"Naruto-kun...," cooed Tenten.

"I...I..." Naruto started, stuttering badly.

"I heard everything," Tenten whispered into Naruto's ear then nibbled softly on it. "And to answer your feelings, I do. I love you back. And I always will."

Tenten then let go of his earlobe, as then he turned and the two began to have their lips touch as a sign for a love of each other. At first it was a small kiss, but as the two continued, it became more passionate. And as they continued to be close to each other, the heat between them grew stronger, and the hot water that blasted on them just added to it.

The heat began to take effect on the two, as Naruto's strong hands slowly caressed Tenten's nicely sized breasts. They weren't too big or two small, but they were just right. And while he had occupied his hands with her, Tenten was doing the same as well...her soft gentle hands roaming down the midsection of Naruto. She smirked as she felt something hard poking her in her abdomen. Continuing the make out session, Tenten's hands continued trailing down until she found what she wanted.

"Tenten-chan..." he breathed between kisses as he felt her hand stroke his already bulging cock. She started slow, feeling every ridge and inch of his shaft. But as they continued to make out under the rushing flowing waters, sensation took over her as she then continuously built speed, pumping his now hard cock faster and faster. And while she did, his hands continued to grope her firm breasts. Then his thumbs and index finger pinched her small nipples ever so slightly.

"ahhh...ahhhhhhuuhhhh," moaned Naruto as his body twitched as Tenten's hand job became more intense. Her rhythm of stroking, the feeling of her lips on his, the touch of her perky nipples, it all added up to his losing of self control.

She then stopped kissing as she noticed her lover's body shake, his eyes closed as his hot cock sprayed his warm cum, covering her soft hand on his dick. It took a minute for him to recover and open his eyes, and as he regained his breath, she slowly raised her hand up to her mouth and licked the warm liquid that covered her hand with her tongue.

"How was it?" Tenten purred as she continued to lick the contents off her hand.

"A rush...," replied Naruto still breathing hard.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Tenten replied as she finished the last lick. She then gave him a lustful look as she said, "I think it's time that we improve our skinship Naruto-kun."

Whether it was the gathering hot water in the room or love between the two, the steam rose highly and drifted through the air. But that didn't matter to the two, as their passionate love making continued.

"Oh...my god...Naruto-kun," moaned the brunette kuniochi as her back was on the tiled wall, her legs lifted above the ground, her body was supported by Naruto himself as he held her up by her silky smooth thighs. And while she was held there, he buried his manhood into her small clit. She was tight and hot inside. She shed tears of joy while she continued to let him penetrate her wet dripping hot sex. She was a virgin and as such the invasion of Naruto's thick cock inside of her small pussy was a rush of emotions. Thankfully, her hymen had already been lost due to her training her body so hard to keep in shape. Tenten continued to moan and cry out to her new blonde lover.

Her cries of sexual pleasure only encouraged Naruto more, as with each cry, he would drive in deeper and faster. And as he continued, Tenten could feel herself build up in orgasmic ecstasy, and she loved every second of it, but she loved the man who was pleasuring her even more. "Oh fuck...yeah...fuck me faster Naruto...oh fuck...AHHH!!!"

"Tenten...are you enjoying it?" he asked as he continued to fuck her sweet small pussy with his thick member. In answer, she kissed him on the lip once more. And that was all the answer he needed from her. And just after she left go of the kiss, she moaned loudly...

"ohhhhhHHHHH...Naruto...I...aaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHH!!!!" Tenten screamed to the heavens.

She couldn't hold any more, as her pussy poured out her juices as she reached climax. Her clit now even wetter and tighter, covered Naruto's rock hard cock. He pumped a few more times and then buried his cock deep within her as he let loose his own orgasm, then slowly he let her down on her feet. She leaned on his shoulder to rest.

"Naruto..." Tenten started still breathless from their intimate acts.

Hearing his name called by her motivated him once again. In one swoop of his hands, he carried her out of the shower room and headed back to the locker room. There, he knocked over a stack of laid out towels with a swift kick then laid the beautiful kunoichi in his arms on them. She laid there waiting for him, the lustful grimace on her face let him succumb to her.

He lay down behind her and raised one of her legs up and then slowly inserted himself into her. Tenten let out a small moan as she felt Naruto inside of her again. As he made her feel his long shaft with her small pussy, Tenten turned her head back to Naruto and once again the two locked their lips in hot passion.

He didn't take his time fucking her pussy as he started up a fast pace, much to the delight of Tenten. The bun haired female ninja cried out lovingly to her lover as she felt his long bulging cock drive into her.

"Oh fuck me...fuck me Naruto...ahhhhh...don't stop Naruto...don't stop...I need you so bad..." Tenten cried out her words of encouragement as Naruto continued to pound into her.

"I won't stop for you," he said. "I won't stop for you...because I love you Tenten..."

"I love you too Naruto...aaaaahhhh fuck yeah...oh...Naruto!" Tenten responded.

The two continued on their loving making as he thrusted harder and faster with each passing minute, while she took it in with lustful pleasure, yearning for more of her friend now lover.

Tenten felt pure bliss as she could feel another orgasm rising in her again, and at the same time, Naruto felt as he was reaching total climax for himself as well. And somehow, the bond between them was so deep that each other knew the other's sexual breaking point. But they wanted to let it happen all once and at the highest point they could reach.

His hard cock continued on, occupying every space of her small pussy. Sliding out smoothly midway then back in rapidly, over and over again. The feeling he had while fucking Tenten was more intensifying than anything he had felt in his life, even that of learning a new jutsu.

The more he drove her closer to climax, the more she had to do to hold back her orgasm. His sheer strength and speed while sexually pleasuring her was almost too much for her to handle. She tried everything she could think of. But she couldn't hold her inner self or her body anymore, seeing as she was tightly grasping his free hand and the towels that laid below her.

But then, they just couldn't back.

"NARUTO!!! OH GOD NARUTO!!! I'M GONNA COME!!! AAAHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Tenten yelled out at the top of her lungs.

"I'M COMING TOO, TENTEN!!!!!" Naruto yelled with just as much enthusiasm.

One final thrust, and both let out a large cry of ecstasy as both climaxed at exactly the same time. She could feel him as he poured his hot seed into her, while he felt her as her pussy gave out and overflowed with her own juices. The feeling the two felt was indescribable for words to put it. And as they had reached their peak...the two slowly declined down to where they laid next to each other. Naruto's cock still securely fit into Tenten's pussy.

Tenten turned around and cuddled closely to Naruto. Both their breathing was delayed and highly labored, as they were physically recovering from their most recent experience. Her fingers tickled his muscular chest.

"Naruto-kun...thank you for all of this." Tenten said finally settling down.

"No," he said. "Thank you." He silently thanked the deities above as well, that allowed him to share his first time with such a beautiful kunoichi.

A final embrace was soon followed by a final kiss. And then, Tenten fell asleep in Naruto's arms. He then followed as well, his eyes closing. He smiled as he thought about the new love of his life. Truth be told, Sakura no longer had a hold on his heart like his "Ten-chan".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SEI! HA! HA! HA! HIA!!! HIA!!! SEI!!! SEI!!!!"

The next day, Tenten watched as Naruto had once again exhausted her and her sensei with his intensive training. 'I can't believe that he has this much stamina. And in more ways than one.' She thought perversely as she watched him continue to train. She smirked as she remembered the strenuous private training session that he had put her through yesterday. Really and truly she was still a little tired from that evening they shared. 'He definitely knows how to satisfy a woman. I can't believe he came three times and two were back-to-back!' She thought as a blush came to her face as her mind wandered. She tried to catch her breath as she sat down on a log, while Gai had once again wound up on the dirt and soil.

"Naruto-kun!" Gai cried out. "We should rest a bit!"

"No way!" Naruto cried out. "We should continue training! I have to get strong enough to one day become Hokage!"

And yet again, feeling as if the spirit of youth had left him again, Gai passed out on the soil. While Tenten smiled and chuckled at Naruto who continued to train. She couldn't wait to end this session with Gai-sensei and help Naruto get 'cleaned up.' But just then as if reading her mind, Naruto stopped, turned his body around and smiled back.

* * *

**This was really a steamy and intense one-shot story. I really like NaruTen stories and thought that there aren't enough one-shots like this. Don't get me wrong there are some really great NaruTen stories out there but none that serve to my perverted desires. Say what you will, but you know that you all enjoyed this story. And if you did please leave a review, it would be greatly appreciated.**

**(A/N: Now going to be a mini story but don't expect the next update for a while as I continue to work on Brown Eyes and The Power of Miracles. 11/19/07)**

**R&R**

**Whitefang16**

**Ja ne **


End file.
